


Action And Reaction

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee finds a handy, if temporary, solution to one of Bikky’s attacks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Newton's third law of motion’.
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere around Vol. 2 or 3.

Dee was beyond tired of being Bikky’s handy punching bag. Okay, so sometimes the House Ape’s attacks were justified, sort of, because he’d taken it upon himself to defend Ryo’s virtue from what he saw as Dee’s perversions. Dee would freely admit that on occasion he pushed his attempts at seduction a bit further than he should, considering the way Ryo was still digging his heels in over moving their relationship to the next level, so yeah, sometimes he got what he deserved, and he could accept that, up to a point.

That wasn’t the case this time though. He hadn’t so much as laid a finger on Ryo, and yet once again the little brat was flying at him, kicking him in the shins, yelling insults, and swinging those bony little fists, knees, and elbows. It wasn’t enough that he was already bruised from JJ’s display of ‘affection’ earlier in the day, and from other, even less pleasant events, but now he was being mauled by this pint-sized terror.

Yelling at Bikky never helped matters, neither did fighting back; Dee was no monster and he’d never really hit a child. Besides, he was way bigger than the rugrat; he should easily be able to handle a kid barely more than half his height.

Using his superior reach, Dee snagged Bikky by the back of his belt, hoisted him off the floor, carried him across the room at arm’s length and hung him on one of the coat hooks, stepping back to view his handiwork with satisfaction. Problem solved.

“Let me down!” Bikky hollered, wriggling about and trying to get free.

Emerging from his bedroom, where he’d been changing out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable, Ryo took in the scene, torn between amusement at Dee’s innovative solution to his Bikky problem and concern for his foster son’s safety.

“Dee, I’m not sure how much weight those hooks can take.”

“Relax, bud, I don’t plan on leavin’ him there all night, just until he agrees to behave. Bein’ your chaperone is one thing, but I’m not putting up with him beatin’ on me for no reason, especially not after the day we’ve had.” He turned his attention back to Bikky. “So, whaddaya say, squirt; can we call a truce for tonight? I’ll promise not to molest Ryo, we’re both too sore anyway, if you promise to cease and desist with tryin’ to kick the crap out of me. How does that sound?”

“Okay, whatever; just get me down from here!”

“Nuh uh,” Dee shook his head. “Not until you give me your word of honor.”

“Fine, I promise, no more attacking you tonight. You have my word.” 

Bikky hung limply from the hook for a couple more minutes and then Dee nodded. “Good enough.” Unhooking the boy, he set him back on the floor.

“What’s the big deal anyway? You two are walking around like a pair of old men.”

“We had to make an arrest earlier and the guy was a bit of a handful,” Ryo admitted, rubbing his shoulder and wincing.

“That’s puttin’ it mildly. He was at least six foot six and three hundred pounds of solid muscle, with fists the size of sledgehammers. He got in a few good licks before we managed to restrain him and even then we had to use both pairs of cuffs. Man, I think I already exceeded my bruise quota for the month.”

Flopping down onto the sofa, Ryo nodded. “Me too, I ache all over. Anyone mind if I just order takeaway for dinner? I really don’t feel like cooking tonight.”

“Fine with me,” Dee agreed, joining Ryo on the sofa. 

“Chinese or pizza?” Ryo asked.

“Chinese!” Bikky turned on the TV and squeezed in between the two men while Ryo phoned their order through and settled himself as comfortably as possible to wait for the food to arrive. 

It ended up being the quietest evening the three of them had ever spent together. Ryo couldn’t keep from wishing it could always be like that.

The End


End file.
